Multichannel customer communication management (CCM) applications enable a designer user to create customized communication documents for delivery to clients of an enterprise through channels such as web, email, print, and SMS. In this manner the designer user can produce and send account statements, bills, and other documents that are tailored to individual clients. Such personalized, multichannel document communications can enable the enterprise to experience cost savings in the areas of document development and production, while maximizing the impact of its enterprise to client communications.